Flexible ducts are used to remove and deliver air in applications such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning. Uses for flexible ducts extend to a variety of fields including construction, mining, and oil field industries. For example, a flexible duct may be used to provide a flow of fresh air to workers in a confined and/or dust-heavy environment. In some applications, flexible ducts are frequently moved from one location to another, entailing labor-intensive disassembly and re-assembly.